


Of Elevators and Blow Jobs

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: comment_fic, Elevators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jason in an elevator at WE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Elevators and Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Some [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** that's not a binge. XD Prompt: "DCU, Jason/Tim, love in an elevator."

Tim was starting to think Jason had rigged the elevator to stop between floors. Then again, Tim wasn't much for thinking with Jason's mouth engulfing his cock. He was trying not to moan, but Jason was making that terribly difficult. Tim's hands were buried in Jason's hair, his back pressed against the elevator wall.

“J-jay,” he gasped, yanking a little Jason's hair. “Not here. We're in an elevator-”

Jason pulled off, pre-come on his lips. “-in Wayne Enterprises. Yes, daddy could find out oh so easily,” he interrupted, an obscene smile on his lips. “That makes it better, Timmy. We could get _caught_.”

Tim swallowed, about to make a retort when Jason went down on him again. He moaned, hands gripping at the railing behind him. He was so close, and Tim wanted to make Jason stop, knowing that Bruce _would_ find out about this, but Jason knew just how to make him unravel.

Biting his lip, stifling Jason's name as he came, Tim panted while Jason pulled away with a smirk. “I knew you'd cum harder this way,” he said roughly as he tucked Tim back into his pants, licking his lips.

Just when Jason had finished and stood up, the elevator shook a bit and moved. Once on a proper floor, the doors opened, revealing Bruce Wayne. Jason waved to him with a smirk as he grabbed Tim's hand to breezy past him. Tim flushed as his eyes caught Bruce's, knowing Bruce knew what happened, and Bruce just proved it when he moved to use the other elevator just as Jason dragged Tim out of sight.


End file.
